


"Dessert" Break

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Art, Coco Locos Smut Off 2019, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing, blowjob, hector is the true sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: Being a popular celebrity is never an easy thing. Business phone calls, schedulings, appointments, and so many things to juggle in a daily basis...And now, with the recently added "distractions" doesn't help making things easier...or is it?But even celebrity at Ernesto's caliber needs a little break and distraction sometimes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : sugar daddy au


	2. Chapter 2

from these prompt link <https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173942517099/smut-prompts>

“God damnit, now all i can think about right now is you licking my cock like its that ice cream cone.”  
“Stop dancing like that or i’m going to cum in my pants.”


End file.
